Generally, gas supply systems have their gas flow shut off or arrested during maintenance to prevent a flow of gas at a location (e.g. service area) where the maintenance is performed (e.g. such as the servicing or replacement of a regulator in the gas supply line). For example, a flow of gas is shut off by actuating a shut-off valve upstream of the service area. When the gas is allowed to flow again, such as by actuating the valve, the gas supply system is re-pressurized at a rate that depends on the type of shut-off valve being used. However, depending on the type of shut-off valve being used to arrest the fluid flow, particles may be generated within the gas supply line by the shut-off valve when the valve is re-opened where the particles may impinge against an internal wall of the gas supply line. Further, depending on a rate of change in pressurization of the gas within the gas supply line, a high velocity gas flow may increase in temperature due to, for example, adiabatic heating.
To mitigate particle generation and adiabatic heating slow acting valves (such as needle valves with non-rotating needles) are generally used as shut-off valves in gas pressurization systems to allow any heat generated to be dissipated by gradually re-pressurizing the gas supply line. However, the slow acting valves are generally fragile, when compared to fast acting valves, and may leak. In addition, it may be difficult to determine an amount the slow acting valve (such as the needle valve) is opened unless the valve is actively actuated to its limits of travel.